Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete cylinder plastic mold test specimens to improve the method of removing concrete test specimen from 4″×8″ plastic test cylinders safely and efficiently.
Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry, projects often must meet certain specifications and pass specified tests. Concrete construction requires samples of concrete to be taken and tested to strict standards. Standards being compression testing for concrete strength at specified ages representing actual field concrete strength, endure freeze thaw cycles and in depth testing for air content. On site collection of fresh concrete is placed in to cylinder molds, generally 4″×8″ or 6″×12″. Test cylinders are usually formed of plastic and are considered disposable. Samples are then allowed to harden or setup in the field. Specimens are then transported to a testing facility including but not limited to on site labs, concrete producers lab, state owned labs and independent testing firms with capabilities of testing concrete. The molds are stripped, cured for a period of time and then tested for strength, air and freeze-thaw cycles. Specimens are in the thousands in a given year.
The method used currently in the industry to strip the plastic mold is a hammer or rubber mallet striking a special sharpened/chisel point screw driver driving it down between the test specimen and plastic mold, cutting the mold as it driven down. This requires making numerous strikes with a hammer or rubber mallet to cut down 2 sides of the test specimen while being held between an operator's feet. This method has had numerous work related injuries to the operator and compromised the test specimens due to inadequate support of specimens.